kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuraman
|classification = Akuma Chojin > Seigi Chojin > Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 10,000,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Sunshine), The Demolitions (Voltman)|trademark_technique(s) = Hell's Tornado, Asura Buster, Asura Piledriver|family = Shiva (son, deceased), Ivonne (wife, deceased),|trainer(s) = Samson Teacher|japanese_voice = Daisuke Gori Ken Yamaguchi (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne)|birthday = 8th August Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}}Asuraman appears initially as Kinnikuman's antagonist. 'About' Asuraman (アシュラマン) is a fictional character who made several appearances during the superhuman wrestling manga Kinnikuman. He had six arms and three interchangeable faces. He was also a prince from the Demon Realm. He is named after the Hindu-Buddhist warlike deities, the Asura (阿修羅 Ashura) and also after wrestler Ashura Hara. 'Story' Kinnikuman [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] Asuraman, with his distinctive six arms and three faces, initially appeared as one of the Devil Knights, Akuma Chojin who stole the sacred Golden Mask of the Kinniku Clan. He first fought Terryman in the Five Story Ring battles inside Warsman's unconscious body. In this fight he introduced a new version of the Kinniku Buster: the Asura Buster. If Terry were to have gone through even one Asura Buster, his body would've been pulled apart. Luckily, Kinnikuman jumped into the ring and cushioned the blow. Terry then broke off Asuraman's top two arms, causing his own arms to be on the verge of falling off. It is here that Asuraman reveals his ability to regenerate his arms by stealing the arms of others. As soon as Terry's arms fell off, they appeared on Asuraman. He tired a second Asura Buster on Terry, but Geronimo's tomahawk's (protruding through the ring above for Terry to grab) and Buffaloman's arms (which suddenly appeared on Terry) put a stop to it. The fight eventually went out of the ring and, after Terry restarted Warsman's heart, they scramble to make it back to the ring before being counted out. With his last ounce of strength, Terry used Buffaloman's arms to stop Asuraman from reentering the ring, causing the match to end in a double count-out. Because of this, he was the sole surviving Devil Knight when Akuma Shogun was revived, and when they both left Warsman's body, Asuraman engages Kinnikuman soon afterwards, and was soon defeated by an incomplete Kinniku Driver. As punishment for his defeat, Akuma Shogun decapitates Asuraman with his sword, and Asuraman merges with his master's being like the others. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Asuraman, as a part of the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo with Sunshine, takes part to the Dream Chojin Tag Tournament. The two demons, last survivors of the Golden Mask Arc concoct a plan to steal the Friendship Power of the Justice Chojin by using some cursed dolls. They manage to steal the very emotion of friendship among the Justice Chojin, greatly weakening them, as a Justice Chojin can't fight without friendship in his heart. As such, Asuraman and Sunshine are able to beat effortlessly the Big Bombers and the New Machineguns, in the process turning the former friends Kinnikuman and Terryman against each other. While during the fight against the New Machineguns Sunshine begins to believe in the power of friendship, Asuraman keeps holding to his ideal as an uncaring, evil fiend, and by observing how the attempts made by Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great to save Geronimo and Terryman ended up in their cursed doll being broken, he claims the breaks are parts of a prophecy, and uses Sunshine's Cursed Roller to injure his foes where the dolls were broken: Geronimo ends up with a badly shattered right arm, and Terryman is forced to surrender his Star Emblems, or get Geronimo killed and himself decapitated. The prophecy comes to pass in a roundabout way: Prince Kamehame, the former Kinnikuman Great, succumbs because of the strain of helping the New Machineguns and decapitates Terryman, giving him the Kinnikuman Great to allow him fight with Kinnikuman even if he lacks the Star Emblems and Kinnikuman now despises him. During the fight between the Muscle Brothers and the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo Asuraman is exposed to the Friendship power: he witnesses Kinnikuman and Terryman starting to mend their friendship, and sees Sunshine caring for him and even apologising when the Cursed Roller ends up tearing off his right arms. Asuraman tries to still act cold and uncaring, but when Prince Kamehame's arm, who used as a replacement, rebels to his will and leads to his defeat, starts believing in Friendship too, sharing with Sunshine the memories of Samson Teacher He's then taken back to his kingdom to be healed, but escapes, still bandaged, to restore Terryman's Star Emblem and ask Harabote Muscle to reinstate The Machineguns as a team and allow them to fight together against the Hell Missionnaires. In the Hell Kingdom, his mother rationalises his discovery of friendship by claiming Asuraman found the Perfect Chojin a better target for his hatred than the Justice Chojin. Secret Story of the Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! This story covered the formation of Kinnikuman Soldier's team in detail. Brocken Jr. and Buffaloman want to join Soldier's team, but Asuraman and The Ninja aren't on board with that idea. According to Asuraman, Buffaloman is too easily swayed by his emotions, which is why he never became a Devil Knight despite having exceptional talent. The Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! Kinnikuman Soldier shows up and interrupted Asuraman and The Ninja's departure. In response, The Ninja attempts to read Kinnikuman Soldier's mind with his Expose the Heart jutsu, but there's nothing to read. Unlike the other Fated Princes, Soldier has no ambition to destroy his opponents and take over the throne. Asuraman gets into a fight against Soldier, but Soldier easily fends him off. Soldier even escaped the Asura Buster in a similar fashion to Kinnikuman and counters with a Dragon Cube Suplex. Buffaloman deduces why Soldier would pick those four. Pride is their main characteristic. According to Asuraman, "all four chojin are bull headed guys who won't listen to anyone". Asuraman asks if Soldier is a fake Soldier and Soldier confirms this theory. He ambushed the real Soldier's team while they were training near Mt. Fuji and stole the real Soldier's mask. The fake Soldier explains that he joined the tournament because the Friendship Power the Justice Chojin use is a sham and that the pride that they share can bring out their true strength. Asuraman wants Soldier to prove why this team of outcasts would make an excellent team. Soldier tells him to be silent. A real man would never talk so much. Instead, he'd silently watch the result with his own eyes. Asuraman follows up with his Tornado Hell, but Soldier dodges, causing the building already worn down by the Rolling Cube Suplex to collapse on top of them. Soldier heals them all with a Face Flash. With this act, Soldier convinced them to join his team for the upcoming tournament. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Asuraman appeared again, reformed, as a member of Kinnikuman Soldier's team during the survivor series to determine the new ruler of planet Kinniku. He fights his former trainer Samson Teacher, now Satan Cross, to avenge his friend The Ninja and ended the match in a draw, and watched as the remaining team members were defeated by Super Phoenix and his men in the Cube Match, leaving him the sole survivor. Later, when he and Kinnikuman's team ventured to the final arena, Super Phoenix activated a spiked ceiling trap to kill them all. However, Asuraman sacrificed himself by holding the ceiling up long enough for Team Kinnikuman to escape, and was impaled. He was later revived by Suguru's Face Flash along with the rest of Kinnikuman Soldier's team. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Demon Seed Arc The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Asuraman first appears on the Ganryu Islands, Yamaguchi. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 The final palast is a ring with a rib-cage that encases the exterior, which forms to become General Rib. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 He exudes enough power to induce terror in the Justice Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 He is in the process of regeneration, as the tag-team with B-Evolutions (Mars & Kevin Mask) starts. Voltman works alongside him to form The Demolitions. Mantaro Kinniku notices that Asuraman is struggling and weak, and that Voltman fights to distract the B-Evolutions from Asuraman. Once his regeneration is complete, he flees the ring to land on the statues of Musashi and Kujiro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 251 He possess the Musashi statue, until it contorts and transforms and he bursts forth in his true form of Asuraman. The General Stone is sucked into his chest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 252 Asuraman rejects Sunshine's offer to team-up, as he returns to the ring in order to fight. He reveals he also grew old, but the power of the General Stone restored his youth. It will be his first match in 34 years. They begin the fight in earnest, exchanging a series of blows. Asuraman uses psychological tactics to torment Kevin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 253 He manages to gain an advantage and incapacitate Kevin Mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 254 Kevin regains enough strength to knock Asuraman from the ring, using a combination attack from Mars, and this infuriates Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 256 He changes his face into one of rage, as he dives into the ring and attacks Mars (who uses his Mask of Madness). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257 When Mars uses his Ultimate Mars Buster, Asuraman breaks his teeth to change the shape of his head, which allows him to escape. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 He proceeds to use the Ultimate Asuraman Buster. After Mars dies, Voltman and Asuraman proceed to flee to the last palast, where they await their final match against Kevin Mask and Mantaro Kinniku. Together, Asuraman and Voltman bring forth all the palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 261 The last palast emerges at the Osore Mountain at the Shimokita Peninsula, and they reveal it is the place of the Demon Womb, where they seek to resurrect General Terror. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 262 They attach Meat's body parts to General Terror's statue, and reveal if Mantaro and Kevin are late that Meat will be absorbed into General Terror. At the appointed time, they mock Kevin and Mantaro for being late, but both arrive just three minutes before the deadline. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapters 267-268 The ring to the Demon Womb is on top of a column of deceased Muscle League members. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 270 Asuraman levitates Meat's torso, arms and legs into a sac filled with fluid: demon amino. It will change Meat into General Terror, should the The Young Masters lose their match or not win within the hour. After Mantaro changes costumes, it triggers a flashback in Asuraman, as he remembers training his son and being with his family - he demands Sunshine ring the bell for the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 271 Asuraman starts strong, as Mantaro refuses to tag out and allow Kevin Mask to fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 272 After Mantaro and Kevin bicker amongst themselves, The Demolitions counter against Mantaro with a Demolition German Suplex. This triggers Kevin Mask and Mantaro to work together. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 273 After Kevin Mask dies, after defeating Voltman, it leaves Mantaro to fight Asuraman alone. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 279 Asuraman changes his face to Asuraman: Cold-Blooded. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 280 He proceeds to removed Voltman's General Stone, which kills Voltman, and Mantaro is left with 35 minutes to stop Asuraman. Mantaro manages to snap Asuraman's neck, partially decapitating him, but Asuraman revives and puts his head back into place and employs a Nirvana Twist against Mantaro. The support of Kinnikuman for Mantaro triggers a series of flashbacks: It is revealed that - after the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc - that Asuraman married Ivonne, and that between them they bore a son named Shiva. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 281 He is shown to be a doting father, as he trains his son about mind over matter, and that they trained together as a family. We see that Shiva grew to be a ruthless fighter, even attacking unconscious opponents, much to Asuraman's dismay. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 282 Shiva later uncovered blood-soaked items, kept by Asuraman to remember his past as a devil chojin, and becomes fascinated with the concept of evil. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 283 When Shiva seems to neglect his training, Asuraman goes into his room and uncovers dismembered insects and dead poultry bleeding in his closet. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 284 We then see that Shiva murdered Ivonne. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 285 Shiva feigns regret, but blames Asuraman for the evil blood that courses through his veins and uses this as the reason for his murder of his mother. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 286 Asuraman then kills his son, in his grief and desire for retribution.Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 287 As a result of this, he returned to his ways as an Akuma Chojin and joined General Terror and the Demon Seeds. The match continues, as Asuraman allows Mantaro a moment of reprieve in order to extend the match and gain further gratification from his pain. Asuraman then proceeds to employ the Battle Hardened Bone Knee Lock, which exposes the bones of his knees and clamp them around Mantaro's feet like a padlock, before ramming him into the mat. Mantaro manages to regain an advantage, culminating in the Power Bomb Position, but this causes the ring to shake and Meat's leg to fall closer to the Demon Amino. Asuraman then proceeds to slice off his own leg. He begs General Terror for help and is granted a prosthetic leg made of crystal. Asuraman lands several strong attacks, but Mantaro - after strengthening his bond with his father, after a momentary break of trust - employs an Evil Flesh Strike. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 285-286 Asuraman begins a mental breakdown, as he remembers his son, which allows Mantaro a further edge in battle. The battle turns again, as Mantaro is seemingly incapacitated with an Ultimate Asuraman Buster. This is followed with a Funeral Prayer, which is enough to force Mantaro admit he is afraid. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 290 Mantaro's confession reminds Asuraman of his deceased son, allowing him to become distracted, and giving Mantaro a chance to counter the move, as he counters with a Muscle G. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 290-291 At 58 minutes, Asuraman is defeated and falls from the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 291 General Terror is revived, and Asuraman - from outside the ring - reveals that the only thing that can damage General Terror's body is a part of his body. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 292 Asuraman forfeits his leg, made of General Terror's body, and uses that to slice off General Terror's head, preventing him from using Meat's head as his own. Asuraman says that they are obliged to follow rules, even if they are evil, and that General Terror is breaking the rules. It is revealed that - in his old age - Asuraman made a pact with Genera Terror to regain his youth, and Genera Terror asks whether Asuraman made a mistake in speaking against him, asking him to again pledge his allegiance: Asuraman refuses to join him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 293 When Asuraman continues to say that even Akuma Chojin must fight fair, to properly prove their dominance, General Terror removes his general stone. Asuraman returns to his elderly and frail form. General Terror fades away and dies soon after. As Asuraman is alone, Sunshine returns to him and says: "there is friendship even among devils". Sunshine helps Asuraman to leave the crumbling arena, as he promises him to be friends no matter what and to always be there for him, and it is assumed they escape the arena in safety. Techniques ; : Asuraman performs a standard Kinniku Buster but uses his extra arms to also grab the opponent's arms and thighs, creating a tighter hold. :*' ' :: Instead of doing a standard Kinniku Buster hold, Asuraman grabs his opponent's arms and legs and then uses his third pair of hands to hold their head on top of the spike on his head. :*' ' :: Based on Scarface's Ultimate Scar Buster. While performing a regular Asura Buster, Asuraman grabs the opponent's neck with his legs. :*'Blood Unit Asura Buster' :: A version of the Improved Asura Buster done with the arms of the fallen Devil Chojin. Used against Justiceman in the Perfect Origin arc ; * Asuraman holds all six of his arms up to one side and then throws them down to the other, sending a small tornado towards his opponent. ; : ; ;* Asuraman jumps onto the ropes and launches his body horizontally at his opponent. ; ;* In the anime it is called . ; : ; : ; :Asuraman throws the enemy in the air, then he jumps in the air then stands on the enemy's feet with his knees and smashes the enemy into the mat. :; パワー,|Ashura Mugendai Pawaa}} :: Asuraman's power-up technique. ; : ; : ; ;* A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. ; * A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. Asuraman entwines all three arms on one side into one giant arm and performs a powerful lariat on his opponent. ; * A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. ; }} :Asuraman's version of Kevin Mask's technique done with six arms. To add more damage, Asuraman leaps at a turnbuckle and slams his opponent's face into it. ; * Akuma Shogun''''s technique. After grabbing his opponent, Asuraman spins around rapidly so that the opponent is lifted off of his feet. Then, he releases the hold, sending them skyward, and jumps up after them. From there, he can finish the move by either placing a knee or shin against his opponent's neck as they descend in a guillotine-like position. Causes severe damage to the neck. ; : ; : ; : ; * Uses all six arms to combine a neck hanging and double-arm suplex. '''Battle Hardened Bone Knee Lock * Asuraman exposes the bones of his knees and clamps them around his opponent's feet like a padlock, before ramming them into the mat. 'Career Information' ; ;Championships *Chojin Lumberjack Champion *Zangyaku Chojin Heavyweight *Akuma Chojin Carnival Champion ('79) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (9th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (5th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (10th Place) ;Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights *Chojin Blood Oath Army - Second Guard *Demon Seed No. 6 ;Nicknames *Demon Realm Prince *Shooting Machine *Mimicry Fiend *Legendary Strongest Akuma Chojin ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *Δ Terryman (Double Ring-Out) *X Kinnikuman (Incomplete Kinniku Driver) *Δ Satan Cross (Double KO) *X Justiceman (Judgement Penalty) *O Shiva (Ultimate Asura Buster) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle G) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Sunshine) *O Big Bombers (Hell's Combination) *O New Machineguns (Forfeit) *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) : The Demolitions (Voltman) *O Blood Evolutions (Hell's Combination Omega) *X The Young Masters (Muscle Gravity) (58 Minutes) 'Successions' 'Gallery' Asuraman-0.png Ashura_Buster.jpg Akuma_Combo.png Akuma_chojin-gun.gif Trivia *'Laugh:' *'Submitted by:' Yoshida of Hyōgo and Nakata of Ishikawa *'Theme Song:' " " by Gakuro (feat. Daisuke Gori as Asuraman) References 'Navigation' ja:アシュラマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Idol Chojin Category:Ashura Clan Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:Chojin Blood Brigade Category:Demon Seed Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Characters from Makai